


FRFO Lyrics

by gemctf2



Series: Friends Forever Series [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Friends Forever - Fandom, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Marvel, Original Work, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: These are all the lyrics to what might be my series's openings, endings, character abd insert songsThis is just for fun and a way to try and improve my peotry writing, if you've got any feedback, feeling free to comment!





	1. Origins Opening (Bonds)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking an upbeat kind of music slightly hiding the little sadness in the lyrics
> 
> This lyrics might not be relatable to the story lol because it's the opposite, after all my characters are mostly family and sometimes fighitng lol

Bonds are forever,  
Friends come in all kinds,  
Your story starts today,  
Turn the page and start your adventures!

Everybody has an origin,  
Each main characters of their own story.  
It may be rain or sunshines all the way,  
A mix of mystery and action.

We'll be friends forever you'll see,  
No matter where the path leads to,  
We'll overcome it as one,  
No force can break our precious bonds.

So no matter what look forward,  
No matter what happens (I'll be there for you),  
A guardian Angel and A conscious Devil,  
We'll fulfill our own destinies!

Bonds are forever,  
Friend come in all kinds.  
The climax of the story is reaching,  
Turn the page and face the consequences.

Everyone has got to start somewhere,  
Insignificant to the world.  
It may not be smooth all the way,  
But it'll end some time anyway.

We'll be friends forever you'll see,  
No matter where the path leads to,  
We'll overcome it as one,  
No external force can break our precious bonds.

So no matter what I'll look forward,  
No matter what happens (all is in the past),  
The nature of light and darkness,  
I will fulfill my destiny!


	2. FRFO Origins Wakana's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakana is the character who gave my main character, Gretal, who is an alien a reason to go to earth.
> 
> This may not be revealed because I plan to let Ku reveal Wakana's sorrows but if you want to see the updated version of Friends Forever I suggest reading it on Writer's club amino.
> 
> The Amino app can be downloaded for free in the app store and is only avaliable there. Or you can also read it by copy and pasting this link into your browser but you cannot comment or like on the posts  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/f0jrte

If only... I could... have done more... for my friend  
You're the, only one... who saw me... for who I am

I won't, bury you, not when there are many things to do  
I won't, cry now, not when what you hold most dear could disappear  
I'm sorry, I've failed again, but at least your home is safe

I can't, carry on, with the weight on my shoulders  
Forget the innocence of childhood  
Our friend here, sadly will know pain our pain  
But I just know that somewhere out there, there are heroes

Who will save us from suffering and war  
Who will bring future generations happiness  
And help us forgive and forget  
And win this neverending fight

Our future rests on those who remember us  
Our deaths will not be in vain  
Heroes always win after all

This is the final...  
Burial...  
Burial...  
Burial...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking the instrumental will play when Wakana looks at them leaving, these lyrics will be extra bonus in the DVD or sth XD


	3. FRFO Origins Ending (Fate)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking a electronic pianoish kind of music
> 
> Gives it that spacey, msyterious and calming atmosphere eh?

Everything is unpredictable,  
Be it love, life, beauty and chaos.  
Things change,  
I fear I may never keep up with it.

Who in this universe,  
Is able to solve such a puzzle as life?  
Things can't just stay the same can they?  
As we pass others by will we remember each other?

Such is fate,  
The final goal that I should grab stays the same,  
Living life to the fullest,  
Protecting what makes me and others happy.

Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate  
In the end do I really have a choice?  
The path is laid out before me  
Even if it looks scary, straying will create a lost cause.

Additional Lyrics:

Everything is beautiful in their own way,  
Be it be it mindset, heart, soul or appearance.  
Things change,  
I fear I may never keep up with it.

Who in this planet,  
Is able to solve such a puzzle as life?  
Things are not as they should be, are they?  
As we walk through their journey.

It is life here,  
The final goal that I should grab stays the same,  
Living life to the fullest,  
Protecting what makes me and others happy (Is it still the same?).

Life, Life, Life, Life  
In the end do I really have a choice?  
The path is laid out before me  
Even if it looks painful, straying will create something worse.

Such is fate,  
The final goal that all should grab stays the same,  
Living life to the fullest,  
Protecting what makes ourselves happy.

Fate, Fate, Fate, Fate  
In the end do we really have a choice?  
The path is laid out before me  
Even if it looks scary, straying will create a lost cause  
And your fate will change.


End file.
